ONCE IN A LIFETIME MY DAD DOGAN UYGUR THE ORIGINAL ONE TURK (Re-Post From Reddit)
THANK YOU DAD FOR LETTING ME INTERVIEW YOU YOU GREW UP AS AN OLD OLIVE FARMER EVEN IN TURKEY WE GRAPES WILL BE CRUSHED TO BE FAIR EVERYONE CRUSHES GRAPES FOR WINE THAT IS OLD SCHOOL YOUR BIRTH IS 111 THAT IS VERY FELONIOUS HIGH FLATULANT YOU WRITE THE BIRTHDATE IN THE BLANK PAGE OF YOUR QURAN THAT IS ALL I WATCHED THANK YOU DAD FOR 23 YEARS OF TAKING CARE OF ME I WISH ONE DAY I CAN BE AS CANDIDLY MYSELF AROUND YOU AS JENK AND THAT YOU WON'T DIE BEFORE WE CAN CONNECT MORE INTIMATELY I LOVE YOU. YOU LOOK LIKE CENK UYGUR DAD. I AM NOT A CROOK. GENDER ROLES ARE SOCIALLY CONSTRUCTED. I'M WITH HER. LIKE WITH A CLOTH OR SOMETHING. I HAVE CAME TOO MANY TIMES TODAY. WHEN WILL MASTURBATION NOT FEEL TABOO? DO YOU SEE WHAT I SEE? Y QUE ES ALEPPO?https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aleppo_pepper[1] GARY JOHNSON GARY JOHNSON GARY JOHNSON GARY LET ME SAY IT ONCE AGAIN https://twitter.com/free_media_hub[2] GARY JOHNSON GARY JOHNSON GARY JOHNSON GARY MY HOME SWEET HOME http://www.jill2016.com/platform[3] WHEN I RUN FOR PRESITENT I WONT HAVE A PLATFORM I WILL HAVE A HEEL. BERNIE 'CASTRATION THREAT HANDJOB CUM ON LEGGINGS SANDERS' LOST THE ELECTION WITH OVER ONE MILLION SMALL DONATIONS OF 27 DOLLARS I WANT YOU TO LOOK ME IN THE EYES WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU BERNARD. SIT STILL DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. BREATHE. WE ONLY HAVE TONIGHT. ONE DAY WHEN THE LIGHT IS GLOWING I'LL BE IN MY CASTLE GOLDEN BUT UNTIL THE GATES ARE OPEN I JUST WANNA SUCK YOUR JEW COCK. ALLAHU AKHBAR. BERNIE SHHHHH (i press my finger to your lips) of acute self awareness experienced in real time SHE'S THE KIND OF GIRL THAT MAKE YOU FEEL DIRECTLY RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR ACTIONS AND LIKE THERE IS NO EXTERNAL INTERFACE BETWEEN YOU AND YOUR THOUGHTS. BERNIE I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL SO CONFIDENT LIKE YOU CAN STILL WIN. ITS JUST MEDIUM PRESSURE SMALL CIRCLES RIGHT BELOW THE CLIT. YOU ARE SO SEXY I DON'T EVEN NEED TO REFERENCE YOUR POLICY TO MAKE YOU A SEXY COHERENT MEME. My cunt is your reason to live. ALLAHU bernie sanders AKHBAR learn javascript I AM YOUR DESTROYER (enter sandman begins to play) COME WITH ME BERNIE SANDERS TO THE LAND OF ISRAEL WE SHALL MARCH FROM JORDAN STRAIGHT INTO THE BIRTHLAND OF CHRIST AND THEN WE WILL MAKE PILGRIMAGE TO MECCA AND THEN WE WILL GO BACK TO YERUSHALAIM AND THEN WE WILL GO BACK TO SAUDI ARABIA AND THEN WE WILL TRAVEL TO THE PROMISED LAND AND THEN WE WILL GO BACK TO THE VILAYET OF THE HEJAZ AND FROM THERE WE WILL TRAVEL TO PALESTINE AND I WILL STRADDLE YOU SO YOU FEEL MY ASS ON YOUR COCK LOOK AT ME BERNIE SANDERS (song ends) I AM YOU BERNIE SANDERS WE ARE MADE FLESH FOR WE WRESTLE NOT AGAINST FLESH AND BLOOD BUT PRINCIPALITIES AGAINST POWERS AGAINST THE RULERS OF THE DARKNESS OF THIS WORLD AGAINST SPIRITUAL WICKEDNESS IN HIGH PLACES LEGALIZE IT GODSPEED YOU BLACK EMPEROR WE ARE THE 99% I AM YOUR 99% THIS TIME BABY I WILL BE BULLETPROOF suckmesuckmesuckme BERNIE I WILL BE FOR YOU WHAT ELIZABETH KECKLEY WAS FOR MARY TODD LINCOLN BUT FIRST THAT SUIT LOOKS AWFULLY STIFF // bernie's gaze trails off into the distance, he feels a boredom wash over him and a lust to feel satisfactorily forlorn. He rests his hands by his sides. "I wanted to be the president". He takes a deep breath. "What was that... fuck I forget" He takes his hand off of my pussy for a moment. Enough Bernard. If you don't want to see me you should have said so. He frowns. What? "I had a dream last night that this woman I was with started talking slow and emotional but then was like, when I do this it is not your cue to do this also, I just want you to be happy and interesting." OMG YOU CUCK BERNIE YOU ARE LUCKY YOU ARE SO HOT. (wants to be held) Bernie's blood pressure spikes and he goes up to get a glass of water. Don't you wish your girlfriend had hypertension like me? You are a dead meme. Way to kill my boner and the will of my generation. You just wanted to cum, you didn't wait for us. Bernie if you were my dad I would cry. We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. La illaha illa allah wa muhammadur rassul allah. We two kings of orient are not going to continue fucking. I have had enough of this. You didn't realize I am hot enough to go out and fuck everyone. I don't need to fantasize about some Senator who doesn't even know me. Have fun dipshit was nice knowing you. You can sell my disgust. Here are 27 dollars, thanks for the support ass hole. Cry me a river you unwashed pig. I have a word with you. Don't tell a girl she's beautiful if you just want to fuck her, ok. Don't act like you care about her problems just to break up with her. Having a wife doesn't mean you can't break hearts asshole sanders, this isn't just about you, fucking NPD cuck fuckboi miser. I am a proud and independent woman, after you we don't need men in our movement. We already have Elizabeth Warren who is even smarter than you. You are not latino or even black why should anybody care about you. I know 8 people that say the same things you do, you fucking drawstring Woody tickle me elmo ass fuck. Wait. -Bernie has left and already walked halfway down the street away from the house. I stand in my front yard in silence, the cool wind blowing against my face. I make a small bpd noise and he turns around. I stand there in tears, motionless.